A Princess and Wizards Love
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: HOw to explain this without giving away the ending? OKay, Hermione gets a makeover and she finds out about something intresting HHrNEW NOTICE
1. Not even noticed

A Princess and Wizards love  
  
I don't own Harry Potter because I just don't! this takes place the summer of 5th year! Sirius's name has been cleared. He will be teaching Harry the art of being a gentlemen and Hermione will be getting a lesson in the art of being a princess. Together, they both find about a forgotten past ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Chapter 1: Not even noticed  
  
  
  
15-year-old Hermione Granger sat in her temporary room at Sirius Black's house. Hermione as proud that she was the female prefect for Gryffindor and Harry was the male one. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had stayed at Black's house for the summer, Lupin visiting once and a while, like he was tonight.  
  
"Hermione, dinner!" She heard Ron call up the stairs. She got up from her bed and she ran down the stairs. Harry, Remus, Sirius, and Ron where already at the table when she came down.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Granger." Remus said as she sat down. No one even took their time to look at her. She wasn't ever noticed, and she could tell no one noticed how she had grown. Since the beginning of the summer, she spent the time in her guest room. It was filled with books, cats, and her deepest secret things.  
  
"Good evening." She mumbled, taking a sip of her soup. The boys all started talking as Hermione looked longingly at Harry, her secret crush. He had grown to be six feet tall, now with contacts, and he had a nice strong build. Ron was a good five foot nine and still looked the same but stronger. After she finished her soup, she got up and went to her room, locking the door tight.  
  
She walked into her bathroom (hey, she's the only girl so she got the bedroom with the walk-in closet and master bathroom!), and turned on the faucets for the garden jetted tub. She lit some candles and added some fragrances to her bath, turning on the jets. She stepped in, bubbles running high up. She reached over and turned on the soothing music of her boom box and relaxed.  
  
She fiddled with the trim of her bikini top, trying to get her stress out. When she was satisfied with the height of the bubbles, which was a good foot above the top of the tub, she grabbed her book and began to read. She heard a small meow and she parted the bubbled to see which kitten meowed. It was the little black kitten named Midnight.  
  
"What do you need?" She asked the green-eyed kitten. Midnight jumped onto the ledge and walked over to the large ledge behind Hermione's head, lying down so she could see the book. Hermione smiled and continued to read her Senior Advanced Class book that was to give a good summary and a few spells she would learn in her Seniors Advanced classes she was talking this year.  
  
"A beauty charm. So finally I get to learn that one." She said, looking at the charms section of the book. But she had become much more of a beauty since she was 11. Her hair was now long and silky, shining a pretty golden color. She eyes now go from brown to a nice blue-green over and over again. She had grown to be a good 5"7, almost taller than Ron.  
  
After her bath, she went to her bed so she could write in her diary. She wrote:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We are leaving for school in about four months. No one has even noticed me. Summer, you know, Remus's girlfriend, is going to do something so cool for me; she is letting me live with her for maybe a year or two where I'm going to be made into a true princess. I've going to be taking private lessons at night at Hogwarts and will be living in a house that is on the Hogwarts grounds with Summer. She is to only one who cares about me. She is very sweet, and she takes good care of me. I envy her natural beauty.  
  
She has year-round blue eyes, the smoothest skin I've ever seen, and she has waist length light blonde hair. So mine is the same length, but she is still really pretty. I wish I were her. But then if I was, I wouldn't be me, and I love me. I think I'm the only one who does. Since Amber came back from living in Australia and is now a witch, mum and dad have been praising her, and so now I live with Sirius. But even HE doesn't listen to me. The worst part is, Harry lives here too!  
  
Diary, I think my life is made to be ruined, but now is being saved by an angel! Well, I'm very sleepily, good rest! And remember, I love Harry Potter with all of my heart! Lol!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione put it back between her mattresses and she fell asleep. Tomorrow, she would be different she knew it. The next years would be the best years of her life.  
  
-End  
  
Well? What'd ya think? PLEASE tell me! thanx!  
  
-Serenity  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The painiting

Chapter 2: The painting  
  
Hermione woke up at 9; Summer was going to be there at nine fifteen. Hermione got dressed in a red baggy T-shirt and a skirt that went past her knees. She had on saddle shoes and small pearly white socks.  
  
"Hermione! Summer is here!" Ron yelled. She took one last look at the old Hermione Granger, and was ready for a new one. She walked down stairs to see Summer standing there with her hand bag, looking as popular as she was with the most coolest of the wizarding and witching kind. She smiled. She said good-bye to everyone, giving them hugs, and left, her stuff being put into one of the limo's.  
  
"My friends are going to help us. There is Autumn, Winter, Windy, Strom, Rain, and Spring. Well, let's go! We do have our work cut out for us. C'mon! The limo is waiting for us. Bye!" Summer called as she dragged Hermione out of the house. She seemed a little bit hyper. Three white limo's where in front of the house, six girls standing by them.  
  
"Hi! You must be Hermione! I'm Spring Tyler, Summer's little sis!" Said a hyper blonde that looked like Summer. The girl next to her had short black hair and was wearing a white knee-length tight dress. Her eyes where behind dark glasses.  
  
"I'm Strom Fan." She said, shaking Hermione's hand. By her was a girl with silvery hair to her elbow and light blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink belly-shower t-shirt, a light pink miniskirt, and knee-high white boots. She introduced herself as Winter Oak. Next to her was a girl that looked like her who had darker hair and eyes. She was Windy Oak.  
  
By Spring was the last girl, who Hermione knew was Rain Fan. She had light almost blue hair and green eyes. Strom, Rain, Windy, and Winter where all in one limo. Summer, Spring, Autumn, and Hermione in the other. The last was just followed the girls.  
  
"Are we going to a muggle mall?" Hermione asked, looking around the limo. They all shook their heads.  
  
"Your going to our personal make-over professionals. It is totally trust worthy and it not only gives you a make-over, but self confidence that you beautiful even without the make-up!" Spring informed Hermione.  
  
"Why don't you girls travel like normal witches do?" Hermione asked them as they pulled away from the house.  
  
"Didn't Remus tell you? We're famous in the muggle world! We enjoy the simple things of the muggle world as well as the witching world." Autumn told Hermione. Autumn tucked her auburn hair behind her ear and looked out the window. Hermione sighed and slouched in her seat, falling asleep the whole way there.  
  
"Hermione Lynn Granger, get up!" Summer said, waking Hermione up at the start.  
  
"Now, you will be staying with us for the year or so. We will be making you into the true Princess Hermione Lynn Dumbledore you where born to be!" Hermione looked at them in surprise. Only she and her father, how happened to be Hogwarts headmaster, knew that Hermione was the princess of the wizarding world. And, not many knew her middle name. The three girls smiled and handed a piece of paper from Hermione's father that read:  
  
Dear Miss Summer and friends,  
  
Due to the fact that my daughter should be raised to know her true fate as queen of the wizarding world, I would wish for you to show my daughter the ways of the 'rich and famous'. She will be taking private nighttime lessons from all of her teachers and will only be seen by Hogwarts students at social events and only her friends may visit her at certain times of the year. She will be spending her school breaks with me and every other time with you. Thank you for your time and kindness.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Hermione set the letter down and got out of the car. Her eyes went huge when she saw the large mansion in front of her eyes. Gardner's where gardening, maids where cleaning, Hermione saw her kittens being taken care of by a few people.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione. Your lessons start today." Summer walked up to the long white porch where the butler opened the door for her and her friends. Hermione thanked the butler and looked at the inside with more awe. When she looked up, she could see six floors of maids cleaning and on the main wall a breathtaking painting of one beautiful angel like creature who was had a line down the middle of her, one side light with sweet things, and the other side dark, with things like fire and darkens. Yet, in the eyes of the angel was sadness. She looked like she was waiting for someone who was never coming.  
  
"Ah, I see you take a liking to the painting?" Summer said, leaning over to Hermione. She nodded, still looking into the pretty bluish greenish eyes of the angel. "This painting is biased on a real person. She was a princess, just like you, of the magical world. See the crown of light and darkness? You see, her father was a great white wizard, but her mother was a powerful dark witch. Somehow, the two found love and made this girl. But to both worlds, she was feared. Sure, she was more beautiful than anything that will ever exist, but yet, because she was torn between good and evil, both sides feared the other sides magic that was in her. In the painting, it shows her being torn between her father and mother and yet she doesn't want to go with either of them. She's waiting for her only love, a light wizard who was cursed by very dark powers. He left to fight for her, and so she waits. Legend says she waited at the very line of the dark and light magical world, her body equally on each side to show that she wasn't going to choose who she loved more; her mother or her father.  
  
"But, her mother was murdered by some of her own side because they where jelous of her daughter. The princess, though, never moved from her spot. She is till waiting for her love to come and rescue her from such a pain." Hermione was left stunned by the story. It seemed so sad.  
  
"Did she ever die?" Hermione asked Summer. Summer turned to her and sighed.  
  
"Well, she died in body but not in mind. Her soul drifted away, looking for her old body. And I've been informed that recently, the body was found and now she is resting in the body of the girl. She is going to find her true love again, and once they are reunited, time and space will bring them back to where they left off. And, the forever war will be ended." Hermione began to follow Summer up to the third floor, thinking the whole way about the painting. The story seemed so sad in her mind and yet so heroic. This girl was so brave to and had so much faith to wait for him for so long. Summer snapped Hermione out of thoughts quickly.  
  
"Hermione, pay attention. Now...." Hermione blocked out the sound of Summer as she drifted back off into the land she never visited, LaLa Land. All she could think aobut was the sad little story.  
  
-End! What'd u think!????? I MUST know! Lol. R+R! please and thank you!  
  
-Serenity  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
